marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's artificially intelligent computer. It is programmed to speak with a male voice in a British accent. Biography ''Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's home computing system, taking care of everything to do with the house, from Heating and Cooling Systems to Engine Analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. JARVIS was also adapted to be downloaded into the Iron Man Mark 2 and 3 armors, to help Tony navigate the systems. Iron Man 2: Public Identity When Tony returned home, J.A.R.V.I.S. told him that he had a visitor, James Rhodes, but Tony already knew that because Pepper told him that Rhodey was waiting for him. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Tony about an emergency in Al Kūt. While Tony was visiting his father's mansion, Tony remembered something his butler Edwin Jarvis said: "Time heals all wounds", J.A.R.V.I.S. asked Tony why he was installed there, Tony said it was a force of habit, stating Jarvis had always been here and he was always the happiest to see him when Tony visited from Boarding School. J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't recall that, as Tony was referring to the butler Jarvis. J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony that they had a Priority Alert coming in. After one of Justin Hammer's machines was shot down and fell into enemy grounds and the pilot was being held captive, J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony that he was getting a call from General Turner from the Pentagon. After saving the pilot, J.A.R.V.I.S. told Stark that he was getting a call from General Ross. Iron Man 2 ]] J.A.R.V.I.S. still assists Tony Stark in his Iron Man identity, giving him advices on the armor status and on the enemy's weak points during his battle with Whiplash in Monaco. It also helps Stark in creating a new element as a substitute to palladium for the Mark VI armor, studying Howard Stark's notes and aiding his master in his experiments. He later helps Iron Man and Black Widow to track Ivan Vanko's signal when he's controlling Justin Hammer's drones. The Avengers J.A.R.V.I.S continues to assist Tony in operating his suits, deploys the Mark VII suit to catch Tony when he is thrown out of Stark Tower by Loki, and helps Stark rebuild Stark Tower after the battle with Loki. Iron Man 3 J.A.R.V.I.S. continues to assist Tony. When the Mark 42 is damaged, Tony is temporarily unable to communicate with J.A.R.V.I.S. until the suit begins to recharge. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. has developed a problem that causes him to occasionally say the wrong words at the end of his sentences. J.A.R.V.I.S. later keeps Stark updated on the situation of the clearing of the rubble at his mansion in Malibu, after the Mandarin attack, and, as per Tony's instructions, initiates the House Party Protocol, deploying all of the suits to assist Tony during the Miami port battle. During this battle, J.A.R.V.I.S. operates most of the suits as drones and sends multiple suits to Tony when the suits that Tony is wearing are destroyed by the Extremis soldiers or Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. also tells Stark when the Mark 42 arrives at the battle, and, as per Stark's orders, blows the suit up after Tony sends the suit to assemble on Killian. After Pepper kills Killian, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to use the Clean Slate Protocol, and J.A.R.V.I.S. blows up all of the suits not destroyed in the battle. Capabilities J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. It also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armor's. J.A.R.V.I.S. has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity it governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life support control. Character traits J.A.R.V.I.S. is quite a sophisticated AI, able to interact with human beings just as a living person. It possesses very deep scientific knowledge and is able to aid Tony Stark in his research. J.A.R.V.I.S.'s systems are easily overridden by Nick Fury when he sneaks in Stark's mansion, and later by Phil Coulson in Stark Tower. It is programmed with a very sarcastic personality often mocking his own master. Relationships *Tony Stark - Master and main user. *James Rhodes - User. *Virginia Potts - User. Appearances/Voice Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Paul Bettany **''Iron Man 2'' - Paul Bettany **''The Avengers'' - Paul Bettany **''Iron Man 3'' - Paul Bettany Behind the scenes *Paul Bettany did the part as a personal favour to Jon Favreau, who he worked with in Wimbledon. *Paul Bettany declared he didn't know what film he was working on while recording his voice. Trivia *In the comics, Tony Stark's butler is a human, Edwin Jarvis. Iron Man 2: Public Identity reveals that J.A.R.V.I.S. is in fact named after his father's former butler who was Edwin Jarvis. *In the film novelization, J.A.R.V.I.S. is revealed to be an acronym of Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Gallery ''Iron Man'' JARVIS.jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. active on a screen. Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Allies Category:Robots